1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved soil retainer for hillside planting. More particularly the invention relates to use of a plurality of flexible parts which are wider at one end than at the other. Four or more such parts, two of each type, may be fitted together so that the assembly has an apex at the uphill side of a planting area and a downward extending portion at the downhill portion of the hillside.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore small retaining walls have been assembled from flexible plastic members. These walls are not securely anchored and frequently are only of cylindrical shape so that the wall is of equal height relative to the sloping ground in all directions. Anchoring and joining devices are unreliable and the devices are difficult to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,460 illustrates an elongated flexible member which is curved into an arcuate shape and attached to the downhill side of a planting. However, no provision is made to retain soil on the uphill side. The manner of anchoring the member to the soil is complex.